My Only
by omens
Summary: Harry always believed he'd end up alone. What will it take to show him he's wrong? Companion peice to The New Mrs. Weasley and Proof. !On Hiatus!
1. Birthday Wishes

_**A/N: I just couldn't wait.**_

…………………

Disclaimer: If it belonged to me, HBP would have been MUCH different.

…………………

Birthday Wishes

…………………

"Harry, mate, you have to get out of this office."

Harry Potter looked up at his friend Ron Weasley and smiled weakly. "This paper work has to be finished by morning, and since you're obviously going out…"

Ron had the courtesy to look sheepish at his Harry's comment. "If Luna and I are ever going to get married, we have to learn to get along first. That means dating." Ron said, referring to the girl he was betrothed to-Luna Lovegood.

"If you say so." Harry muttered.

Ron walked further into Harry's office and sat in the chair across from his desk. He took in his friend's appearance. He looked even more pale normal. There were huge bags and dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were beginning to look sunken. He looked bad, to put it kindly.

"Harry, you alright?"

He glanced up at the obvious concern in Ron's voice. "I'm fine Ron. Honestly. Working just…keeps my mind off things."

"What kind of things?" Ron asked quickly, thinking he'd stumbled onto some dirt.

"Just things. Nothing important." he said with an air of finality that Ron knew he wouldn't get past.

"If you say so." Ron sighed and stood to leave. "Just don't stay too late. I'll be forced to tell Hermione." he teased.

Harry paled at the thought of what she would do. Their other best friend, Hermione Granger Weasley was currently pregnant for the third time and bit nuts. She'd been nagging Harry about working too much for weeks now. If Ron told her, she'd murder him.

"You wouldn't." Harry said.

"We'll see. Night mate." Ron grinned at his friend's obvious fear and headed off to meet Luna.

Harry shook his head and went back to work. He was finished after an hour and apparrated home, exhausted. He collapsed on the bed in his room and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

Ron had been right in assuming that there was something specific on his mind. It was something very specific.

He was lonely.

Everyone of his friends were married or in serious relationships. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, the whole lot. And here he was, the most famous wizard maybe of all time, and he hadn't been on a date in over six months. Each girl he'd dated that had genuinely liked him had been scared off by the media attention they drew. And the ones that weren't were the ones who were in it just because he was famous Harry Potter.

He sighed deeply. Most muggle guys weren't ready to settle down at twenty-two, but apparently in the wizarding world it was commonplace. Someone had just neglected to tell him.

He looked over at the stack of birthday card on his nightstand. They came from all over, every year, from people as far away as Egypt and Alaska. So far he'd only gotten through about a third of them, owing that he always wrote thank you notes- at Mrs. Weasley's insistence.

With nothing better to do on a Friday night than sort through his mail, he picked one up and opened it.

The scent of roses wafted delicately out of the envelope. A girl. Most of these were from girls as young as twelve and all sounded alike. But this one seemed different. No special effects, no singing, nothing popping out at him. Intrigued, he opened it.

It was from Gabrielle Delacour. Her older sister, Fleur, was married to the eldest of the seven Weasley children, Bill. Harry had known Gabrielle since she was eight, when he had pulled her out a lake during the Tri Wizard Tournament, which he competed in against Fleur. Gabrielle had sent him a card every birthday and Christmas since. She even sent him one when he graduated Hogwarts.

He smiled as he read the simple, familiar greeting and wishes she always sent. She was such a nice girl.

He hadn't seen her since Bill and Fleur's wedding four years earlier. She must be fifteen…no sixteen by now. He could just imagine her. She was most likely the very image of Fleur when he'd first met her. Huge blue eyes, long silvery blonde hair, strikingly beautiful-all thanks to her Veela ancestry.

Smiling, he took out a piece of parchment to write back.

What could it hurt?

…………………

_**A/N: Short, but hey, it's only the first chapter. : )**_


	2. Haircuts and Surprising Mail

_**A/N: I wasn't really sure if anyone would read this because it's such an uncommon pairing. I'm glad you guys like the idea, and hopefully, you'll like the story. Warning: filler chapter ahead.**_

…………………

Haircuts and Surprising Mail

…………………

Gabrielle Delacour was in a bad mood. A very bad mood.

Today had been the absolute worst of her life. And with her sister, there had been many.

"What's the matter?"

She looked up to see her best friend Zoe looking at her with concern filling her big brown eyes. She sighed in frustration. "You would think that after being at this school for over six years now, the teachers would stop calling me Fleur."

"Who did it this time?" Zoe asked.

"Madame Charisse." she replied, referring to their ancient librarian.

"Well, if you didn't look so much like her…"

Gabrielle stopped and whirled on her friend. "Like that's my doing? I can't help it that we look so much alike."

"Well, maybe you could change your hair or something." Zoe suggested.

Gabrielle plucked at a strand of her long, silvery blonde hair. "I've been wanting to cut it for ages, but my mother won't hear of it."

"Well, what if it weren't your fault?"

She noted the look of mischief in her friend's eyes and knew that it would work.

"Let's do it."

…………………

"Gabrielle, your hair!"

She braced herself for the coming blast of her roommate Catherine, but it never came. Instead, she just continued to stare at her glumly. Catherine's hair was long, jet black, and so curly she couldn't even put it up. She had always loved Gabrielle's hair and told her so numerous times.

"I like it." she said simply.

"Me, too." Zoe announced, plopping down onto her bed.

As soon as the decision had been made to cut her hair, Gabrielle had pulled Zoe up to their dorm room to get it over with. Within seconds, Zoe had used her wand to shop off at least ten inches of Gabrielle's hair. It now fell to just below her collarbone and she loved it. Catherine had come in while they were still examining it in the mirror.

"You look older." Zoe said, peering at her critically. "And you definitely don't look like Fleur anymore."

She studied her image in the mirror once more. Zoe was right. It was mainly her hair that had always caused people to mistake her for her older sister. Not that she was anywhere as beautiful as her. She wasn't tall and lanky like Fleur. Instead, she was very petite and much curvier. They had the same enormous blue eyes. But Fleur's always looked like what people called doe eyes, Gabrielle had always though her just made her look like a little kid. She wasn't nearly the beauty her sister was. Her lips were fuller, her cheekbones higher, and her complexion paler. Not to mention the freckles across her nose. It just wasn't fair.

Of course what she thought wasn't the opinion of everyone else who knew her. Fleur's beauty was more traditional, but nowhere near as striking.

Gabrielle had resigned herself to having one thing her sister didn't. She was good at Quidditch. Actually, she was great at Quidditch and wanted to play professionally. No boring job in a bank for her.

"What are you going to tell your mother?" Catherine interrupted her thoughts. She was still upset about Gabrielle being so careless with her looks, and still being so gorgeous. "Your mother is going to kill you."

"Already taken care of." Zoe announced. "Gaby just sent a letter to her mother saying she was doing potions homework and singed her hair irreparably. Cutting it was the only option unfortunately."

Gabrielle frowned at her friend. "I've told you a million times not to call me Gaby." Zoe pretended she hadn't heard her.

"You seriously think she'll buy that?" Catherine asked.

"Why not? And it's already done anyway." Gabrielle said.

Catherine muttered and began doing her homework. Zoe made a face at her, causing Gabrielle to giggle.

Two hours into their homework, Zoe threw her pencil down on the floor in frustration. "Tell me again why we're taking classes in the summer."

"Because you cut two weeks worth of Potions and failed your exams." Catherine said, never looking up from her book.

"At least we have to be here." Zoe snapped back. "We're not here by choice. Unlike some people." she added under her breath.

Gabrielle shook her head as another round of arguing started. After six years, it was getting a bit old.

A squawking sound interrupted their arguing and all three girls rushed to the window.

"What's an owl doing coming at this time of day?" Catherine wondered aloud.

"My guess would be bringing a letter." Zoe responded dryly.

The arguing resumed and Gabrielle watched the owl fly closer to their window. Obviously, the letter was for one of them. Once it perched on the sill, she untied the parchment and saw her name in unfamiliar handwriting.

With her roommates embroiled in their yelling, she took the opportunity to slip out and walked to the gardens surrounding the school. Settling herself on her favorite bench beneath the willow tree, she tore open the envelope.

To her great shock, it was from Harry Potter.

It was all she could do not to fall over as she read the letter. It wasn't anything shocking or particularly noteworthy, but still se her heart fluttering. And that was just silly. She wasn't eight years old with her first crush anymore and she wasn't twelve and writing in her diary about dancing with him at her sister's wedding. She was sixteen years old and knew that there was nothing to be getting all excited about.

The letter was nice and simple, thanking her for the birthday card she'd sent him and inquiring about how she was doing.

She flushed at the mention of the card. She always sent him one. Along with Christmas cards, a graduation card, and a card to congratulate him on getting into the Auror training program. She had even written him a letter after he defeated Voldemort to make sure he was alright. She remembered, in vivid detail, the embarrassing way she had gushed about his bravery and even calling him her hero.

Instinctively, she blushed at the memory. Why she hadn't melted into a pile of humiliation when she saw him at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she had no idea.

After every letter, Harry had always sent her back a thank you card. They were identical. Small white cards with the same thing written on them in black ink. He probably had a lifetime's supply worth. She recalled Fleur telling her that he received letters almost daily from fans and well-wishers.

She had always thought it was sweet that he took the time to send them to everyone who wrote him. But kind of wished they were more personal.

Now it was. Harry had actually taken the time to sit down and write her a letter. Not a card, but a real, honest to goodness letter. Yes, it was slightly formal. But despite how long they had known each other, they didn't know each other that well.

She decided right then to write him back. He had taken the time to write her, the least she could do was return the favor. Anyone would have done the same thing.

She went up to her room to answer him, wondering the whole way what she could possibly come up with that was interesting enough to tell Harry Potter.

…………………

_**A/N: Told you.**_


	3. Pen Pals

**_A/N: Okay, first off all I'd like to address the name issue. I chose the name Zoe after a friend of mine from high school that was an exchange student from Marseille. As for Catherine, she's named after the French actress Catherine Deneuve. As for the dialogue: when Gabrielle is in France, she doesn't have an accent. She'll only have one when she talks to non French characters. So, I hope that clarifies things. And just so no one else gets confused, this chapter is going to be a series of excerpts from letters between Harry and Gabrielle._**

…………………

Pen Pals

…………………

August 23

Dear Harry,

I was so happy to get your letter. It really meant a lot that you would take the time to write me. I hope you're doing well. I hear from Fleur that you and Ron made a huge bust last week. I hope neither of you were hurt. Take care Harry, and give my love to everyone.

Love,

Gabrielle

…

August 26

Dear Gabrielle,

Thank you for your last letter. No, neither Ron nor I were hurt in the last bust. Unless you count Ron bumping his head on a doorway. But don't worry. He's fine. But he has been nagging me about working too much lately. He's getting more and more like Hermione every day. But don't tell him I said that.

Harry

…

August 30

Dear Harry,

Don't worry, I won't tell him. How is Hermione by the way? Fleur says she's expecting again. Is she still a workaholic? She needs to take it easy. As do you. Getting run down isn't good for anybody. You need to make time for some fun. Somebody needs to. I'm stuck here at school until Christmas. Guess that's my penance. Take care of yourself.

Love,

Gabrielle

September 2

Gabrielle,

Penance? That's not really fair considering you did skip all those classes. Just teasing. I would have loved to stay at Hogwarts during summer breaks. Besides, you're done after this year and then you'll wish you could go back. Hermione's fine by the way. Having mood swings like mad, though. Must be why she's so tired lately. Course having two more at home can't help much. And I will try to get out of the office more. But it's hard with this type of job. Fleur says you're coming to England for Christmas. I'll see you then.

Harry

P.S. Your English is really good.

…

September 5

Harry,

Thanks. We take English starting in third year here since so many Beauxbatons students go abroad after graduation. Yes, I did cut a few classes, but I don't think it's fair to deprive me of my last summer before graduation. This time next year I'll be looking for a job. But now that classes have started up again, it's not too bad. The worst part about being here during the summer was that there were so few of us. Gotta go, I'm late for practice.

Love,

Gabrielle

…

August 7

Gabrielle,

Would you mind if I call you by a nickname? It would be easier to write. I'm glad that you like school a bit more now. It won't seem like it's so long until graduation if that's the case. Then you can start worrying about a job. Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do? You need to decide as soon as possible. Practice? For what, if you don't mind my asking.

Harry

…

September 10

Harry,

No I don't mind a nickname. But not Gabby, please. I hate that name. As for a job…don't laugh, but I want to play professional Quidditch. That's the practice I was talking about. I know it must sound silly, but it's what I've always wanted to do. Tell Hermione I said 'Happy Birthday.'

Love,

Gabrielle

…

September 14

Gabrielle,

Well, if Gaby is out, what would you prefer? Hermione said to thank you. She actually cried when I told her. Hormones. Why would I laugh about wanting to play Quidditch? It sounds like a great idea. I had no idea you played. What position? What team would you like? I know Oliver Wood, maybe I could get you a tryout for Puddlemere. Then I could come see you play.

Harry

…

September 16

Harry,

Thank you for not laughing. Most people do. I'm Seeker. Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to try to get a tryout on my own. Any other way just wouldn't feel right. And as much as I'd like to meet Oliver Wood, I'd love to play for the Cannons. I'm not surprised you didn't know. Fleur would never admit her sister played such a masculine game. She's worried I'll never get a guy if I don't quit. Sisters.

Gabrielle

P.S. I remember you calling me Gaby when I was younger. So you can if want. But don't tell anyone-I don't want any one else calling me that.

…

September 20

Gaby,

See, it's not that bad. I think it's cute. And I'm honored that you would let me call you that when no one else is allowed. Makes me feel special. Kidding. And don't listen to your sister. Quidditch is not just for guys. It's a great game. I bet you're great, too. If you got on with the Cannons I think Ron would die of happiness. Expect pleas for free tickets. And I respect you for wanting to do it on your own. It'll mean more that way. But if I can help in any way, just let me know. As for guys…your future is more important. You'll find someone when you're ready.

Harry

…

September 23

Harry,

No, it's not that bad. And you are special silly. Thanks for understanding. I like to think I'm pretty good, but nowhere near as good as you. You definitely could have gone pro if you'd wanted to. But I suppose being an Auror is a calling. I hear you're getting quite a bit of attention for it. So what's the story on your love life? If I'm not being too nosy. Don't worry. I'm not working with _Witch Weekly_ or anything.

Love,

Gaby (See? I'm flexible.)

…

September 30

Gaby,

What's with the hearts? That seems a little girly for a Quidditch player. Glad to hear I'm special. And thanks, I'd like to think I was a pretty okay player. Going pro was just never something I could see myself doing. I got injured too much. Not that it was always my fault or anything. I'd tell you about my love life if there was anything to tell. I can't really remember the last date I went on. Finding someone is genuinely interested in me and not my fame is tricky. As is finding someone who likes me and isn't scared of the fame. But I'm sure you have guys swarming all over you. Especially if you're as pretty as I remember.

Love,

Harry

…

October 3

Harry,

You're something of a charmer, you know that? Guys don't swarm me. Not since I took to hexing them when they'd try. There just isn't anyone here at school I'm interested in. It earned me the title of Ice Queen. But I don't care. I refuse to be one of those boy crazy idiots that can't think of anything else. Besides, when I'm a pro seeker, I'll have more guys than I know what to do with right? And you'll find someone, I know it. You're terrific. The right girl is out there somewhere. Just look harder.

Love,

Gaby

P.S. The hearts are just a habit I picked up when I was younger. And I am a girl after all.

…

October 14

Gaby,

Sorry it's taken me so long to write back. I hope you're not upset. I have bad news. Hermione lost the baby. I've been spending a lot of time with her. Ron and I take turns sitting with her when Fred has to leave. Which isn't often. He's been glued to her side. I think she's getting a little better. She went into town yesterday and she's talking about going back to work. And she definitely wants to have more kids, but Fred wants to wait a while. Just to make sure she's okay. I'll try to write back soon.

Love,

Harry

P.S. Hexing? Those poor guys.

…

October 14

Harry,

I'm so sorry. Please give Hermione and Fred my best. That's horrible. But I'm sure she'll be okay. She's Hermione after all. And don't worry one bit about how long it takes to write back. I completely understand. She needs you right now. Take care Harry.

Love,

Gaby

P.S. They deserved it.

…

October 17

Gaby,

Thanks for understanding. It's been rough around here lately. Hermione loved the card and the flowers you sent her. She charmed them so they won't wilt as fast. She went back to work today. I think it will be good for her. It'll take her mind of things. Fred's worried though. He's afraid it might be too hard on her. I have to go. Ginny and Neville are throwing a Halloween party and I've been drafted to buy decorations.

Love,

Harry

P.S. I'm sure they did

…

October 23

No thanks are necessary. Sorry it took me so long to write back. I've had four exams this week. Yuck. But I got an 'O' on all of them. No applause please. Hope the party is fun. Tell Neville and Ginny I said hi.

Love,

Gaby

…

October 24

Gaby,

Four exams in one week? Geez, and I thought Hogwarts was tough. But four O's is fantastic. So you're not only athletic and pretty, but you're brilliant too? That's something. Neville and Ginny say hi back.

Love,

Harry

…

October 27

Harry,

I blushed so much when I was reading that last letter my friend Zoe thought it was a love letter. We're having a huge Halloween Ball. It's a big deal here. But that means dates. I'm going with my roommate Catherine's brother Jean-Marc. He's okay. And he won't try anything. He knows better.

Love,

Gaby

…

October 28

Harry,

He better not. Or I'll have to come beat him up for you.

Love,

Harry

…

October 29,

Harry,

I'll remember that.

Love,

Gaby

…………………

_**A/N: I could have gone on for a while but I stopped there because the Ball is ion the next chapter. Until then.**_


End file.
